


Running Only Means You Die Tired

by bgrrl



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-25
Updated: 2011-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-28 02:34:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/302793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bgrrl/pseuds/bgrrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You can't out run Arthur<br/>Written for the comment_fic 3 sentences challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Running Only Means You Die Tired

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt:you better run, better run/faster than my bullet

Shooting Eames first was a mistake, but leaving Arthur in a pool of blood on their bedroom floor with only two bullets in his chest, and none in his head, was a bigger mistake.

It's been 5 years, 7 months, 12 days, 15 hours, and countless collateral deaths, but now he's looking down at what's left of the man who killed Eames.

Arthur thinks the guy looked tired, Arthur thinks he'll probably die tired too.


End file.
